Making Someone Else's Friends
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: Paige Matthews is sick of being in Prue's shadow but when a woman appears claiming to be her ex-girlfriend, will Paige stick to her guns and hate her just for the sake of it? WARNING: ff COMPLETE!
1. Stains and surprises

A/N: I've got four stories on the go now but I've got that many ideas buzzing around my head if I didn't write them down I'd probably blow.

This is about Paige, I don't know why my Charmed stories are all about her but they are. Just to say, Paige and Phoebe have split up with their men and Piper's pregnant with Chris. You may have noticed this involves a certain amount of femmeslash so don't read if you can't handle that. I don't have to say I don't own these characters do I?

'Paige!'

Uh-oh, Paige cringed as she heard her sister's shout and footsteps up the attic stairs, she found out.

'What happened to this?' Piper asked angrily, holding up her shrunken sweater. 'This looks like it's for Wyatt, not me.'

'It was an accident?' Paige offered meekly.

'An accident?!' Piper screeched.

'Piper!' Paige told her. 'Calm down, you're upsetting the baby.'

'The baby's fine,' she said advancing on her youngest sister. 'You're the one in trouble.'

'I'm sorry, alright?'

Another set of footsteps brought Piper back to her senses as Phoebe appeared. 'What's all the shouting about?'

Piper pointed to her sweater. 'This. Paige did it.'

'You knitted Wyatt a sweater?' Phoebe asked in delight.

'Er... not exactly,' Paige grimaced. 'That's Piper's.'

'Piper's?' Phoebe repeated in puzzlement then she realised. 'Oh.'

'Yeah, oh.' Piper said. 'That was my favourite.'

'I'll buy you another.' Paige said, mentally hoping she got another temp job soon otherwise she'd have to sell half of her own wardrobe just to get by.

'That's not the point, Paige!' Piper shouted.

Phoebe stepped forward. 'That was a birthday present... from Prue.'

Prue, it had to be from Prue, didn't it? She couldn't wreak an original Armani creation cos that wouldn't have been an issue. She was sick of having to watch everything she did and said in case it had some link to the holy Prue. 'I'm sorry, okay?'

'I just want you to leave my stuff alone, alright?' Piper said before storming back down the stairs, her feet thudding dangerously against the wooden floor, almost threatening to bring the house down.

'I was only trying to help.' Paige mumbled.

'I know, sweetie,' Phoebe patted her arm. 'But better leave her to it, she's finding it hard, the whole being-pregnant-by-an-Elder-and-my-baby's-here-from-the-future thing's getting to her.'

'That's why I was trying to help!' she argued.

'Leave her to it.' Phoebe advised as she followed Piper out of the attic.

Leave her to it? What kind of advice was that? It was true that Piper was going through a hard time, surely that meant she needed her sister's not that she wanted them to leave her alone?

She wasn't pushing Phoebe away though, was she? Well she wouldn't, with Phoebe having known her for so much longer. That was all they ever talked about, their childhood and Prue. Their happiest times.

What did that say about the last few years with Paige? Agreed, there'd been plenty of rough patches- Cole, Leo leaving- and then there was the fact that she wouldn't have even found them if Prue hadn't died. That was pretty tough on her and, she guessed, part of the reason it was hard to do anything right.

Paige pondered this as she made her way down to the kitchen, intending to get herself a snack or something then the doorbell rang. Phoebe bounded down the stairs behind her while Piper emerged from the living room with Wyatt in her arms.

'How many people does it take to answer a door around here?' Piper quipped, her happy mood had obviously returned probably because she wasn't dealing with Paige.

'Well,' Phoebe answered as the quartet walked towards the door. 'We don't have many visitors, many that use doors anyway, so when someone comes we get really excited.'

'Uh-huh.' Piper grinned as she opened the door.

There was a women standing there, short blonde hair, green eyes and a great big smile. 'Is Prue home?'

Paige exchanged a worried glance with Phoebe while Phoebe while Piper answered; 'Prue? Who are...?'

'Madeline Griffin, most people call me Maddy,' she replied pleasantly. 'Is she here?'

Ouch! How were they supposed to explain she was dead? This lady was so chirpy and happy, maybe a friend of Prue's who had just got back from travelling or something.

'Um...' Piper looked at desperately at Phoebe who had absolutely no intention of answering. 'She... died a few years ago.'

The smile on Maddy's face flickered and disappeared. 'But...'

'How did you know her?' Phoebe asked gently.

'We er...' Maddy answered shakily. 'We dated for a while.'


	2. Explainations

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I was kinda surprised they're aren't more Charmed slash fics too. Oh, well, at least this is one. I'm babbling. Read.

They what?! Paige could hardly believe her ears.

'You what?!' Piper and Phoebe said simultaneously.

Poor Madeline looked extremely uncomfortable and Paige suddenly felt very sorry for her, not least because it looked like Prue had messed her about by leaving her to explain their relationship to Piper and Phoebe. 'I... I thought you knew.'

Phoebe laughed. 'We can't be talking about the same person.'

'Prue Halliwell?' Maddy said.

'Yeah but...' Phoebe spluttered.

'It's Phoebe, right?'

'Guys?' Paige put in hesitantly. 'Can we bring this off the doorstep?'

'Fine,' Piper said shortly. 'Take her into the living room, Phoebe, come with me.'

Piper headed purposefully up the stairs with Wyatt, Phoebe hesitated then followed her sister.

'Erm... come on in.' Paige moved to let Maddy enter and led her into the living room. 'Sit down.'

'Thanks.' Maddy perched on the edge of the sofa. 'I didn't mean to cause any trouble.'

'I'm guessing Prue didn't tell them.' Paige said with a small smile.

'If that was Phoebe and Piper,' Maddy said slowly. 'Who are you?'

'We'll ask the questions,' Piper said as she and Phoebe reappeared minus Wyatt. 'How did you really know Prue?'

'I told you.' she replied, obviously a bit intimidated.

'Tell me about her.' Piper said clenching her fist, an action which usually signified she was going to blow something- or someone- up.

'Er... she worked at Bucklands Auction House, her mom died when she was a kid. She was a witch.'

'Hey, Pheebs,' Piper turned to her sister. 'What were you saying before, about demons not using doors?'

'Hang on!' Maddy jumped up. 'I'm not a demon.'

'What else could you be?' Piper said forcefully. 'My sister's girlfriend?'

Paige really didn't like the look in Piper's eyes, it was too much like she'd looked when Leo had been shot by a Darklighter, she looked ready to kill.

'I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I thought if I told you I knew you were witches you'd believe me.'

'We don't.' Piper said grimly and lifted her hands.

'Piper!' Paige said. 'You can't blow her up.'

'I'm not gonna blow her up. I'm gonna freeze her and trap her in a crystal circle till I can do some research.'

'Why don't you believe her?'

'Oh, come on, Paige!' Phoebe snorted. 'Prue wasn't gay.'

'And how would I know?' Paige muttered.

'We haven't got time for this, Paige.' Piper said firmly.

What choice did she have? She leaped over and grabbed Maddy in a flying orb.

Maddy collapsed in a heap on the pavement when they materialised outside the club. 'You're a Whitelighter?' she asked breathlessly. 

'Half-witch,' Paige said dismissively. 'I better go.'

'Why did you get me out of there?'

'You sound like you got screwed Prue, I've never met her and she makes me feel worthless.' Paige answered bitterly.

'How do you know the family?' Maddy asked shakily standing up.

'I have to go, before Piper tries to hunt you down.' Paige replied. 'If I were you, I'd lay low for a while.'

Without another word Paige orbed back to the manor.

'What the hell was that?' Phoebe demanded when she appeared in the manor.

'You were about to hurt an innocent!'

'An innocent?!' Piper repeated. 'She was a liar.'

'Even if she was,' Paige said. 'That doesn't make her a demon.'

'The two are pretty well linked, Paige.' Phoebe countered, 'Right, Piper?'

But Piper wasn't listening. 'What do you mean, 'even if she was'?'

Hmm, she'd put her foot in it again. 'I...'

'Prue wasn't gay, Paige!' Piper said, managing to keep her voice below shouting level. 'We knew her, you didn't.'

'And you never stop reminding me.' Paige muttered to herself. To her sisters she said; 'Maybe she just didn't tell you.'

Phoebe shook her head. 'We told each other everything.'

Ha! That was exactly true was it? Pheebs had told her how she'd kept the fact that Cole was alive to herself. 'What about when you said you vanquished Cole?'

'That was different.' Piper argued.

'I'll tell you why it was different,' Paige said hotly, all restraint gone. 'You had to believe Cole was alive because he came back, maybe it soiled your perfect view of Phoebe but the truth was out, you could get over it. But you'd rather kill an innocent than believe for one moment that there was something she didn't tell you. The sun has to shine out of her astral backside no matter what the cost, right?'

Piper's anger hit her in full force in the shape of her hand. 'You take that back.'

Paige was suitably shocked by her sister hitting her so didn't have the strength or will to argue; 'Okay, I'm sorry.'

'Right,' Piper said shakily. 'If Madeline appears again, we'll kill her, alright?'

'Alright.'

'Good.' Piper said. 'That's settled.'


	3. Being ambushed

A/N: Just for the record, Maddy was a bit younger than Prue, she's around Phoebe's age which doesn't make her that much older than dearest Paige.

Pipery03: Very glad you seem to like this and are getting a _teeny _bit obsessed with it? Or is that just me being stupid?

Two weeks later Paige left the manor on her way to her latest temp job, as a sales assistant in a small pet shop. It was supposed to be her first day and she was running late, hardly a great start was it?

Since it was only fifteen minutes away she had decided to walk, partly for all the environmental reasons and partly because parking on the little street was a living nightmare. As she walked she pondered her home life over the last couple of weeks.

The day after the 'incident' had been pretty strained in the Halliwell household. There'd been a silent agreement not to mention the argument and, even when Chris had got very heated and practically begged her to tell him, she'd kept quiet. It had crossed her mind that Chris might know something from the future that'd support Maddy's story but she asking him was just asking for trouble with Piper.

Personally, Paige thought Maddy was telling the truth. She wasn't a demon or anything like that, she was just a woman who'd found out one of her ex's was dead, how had that affected her? How was she coping?

She had no way of finding out, even if she wasn't terrified of the wrath of Piper. But she didn't want anything to do with Maddy anyway, yet another part of Prue, full of stories, memories and funny anecdotes. The girl could do what she wanted as far as Paige was concerned.

'Paige!' A shout brought her back to the present and she turned to find the very woman she'd been thinking about a moment ago.

'Maddy,' Paige said awkwardly when the woman had reached her. 'I thought I told you to stay away.'

'I need to know what happened to Prue,' she answered breathlessly. 'You tried to kill me, I think you owe me.'

Paige turned and carried on walking. 'I didn't try to kill you, I don't owe you anything.'

Maddy caught up with her and walked alongside her. 'Alright, maybe not but I deserve to know what happened.'

'I'm gonna be late for work.'

'We can walk and talk,' Maddy countered. 'If you slow down a bit, I'm not Wonder Woman.'

Paige felt a smile twitch at her lips as she slowed slightly. 'I only know what Piper and Phoebe told me, I wasn't there.'

'Was it a demon?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Paige answered. 'A demon called Shax, it was quick... if that's any consolation.'

'Yeah.' Maddy replied sadly.

'Well, I'm sorry.' Paige slowed to a stroll.

'It doesn't sound like you liked her much.' she observed.

'I didn't know her.' Paige answered diplomatically.

'Yesterday you said she makes you feel worthless, how can she if you didn't know her?'

Paige picked up the pace a bit. 'I'm gonna be really late.'

Maddy broke into a trot to keep up. 'You never told me how you know the family.'

'I know I didn't.'

'Wait,' Maddy pulled her to a stop. 'I'm just interested, that's all.'

'I'm Prue's half-sister, okay?' she said angrily.

'Half-sis... Half-witch, half-whitelighter?'

'My mom had an affair with her whitelighter,' Paige explained briefly. 'Why are you bothered about me anyway? If Prue's dead, you've no need to stick around.'

'Prue was...' Madeline struggled to find the words. 'I don't know why I wanted to see her.'

'You dated her,' Paige replied. 'That's a good reason.'

'No, it isn't. Not after what she out me through.'

Paige was intrigued. 'What do you mean?'

Maddy looked around anxiously. 'It's a long story, I don't wanna be vanquished or anything.'

'I could meet you after work.' Paige offered.

'You soon cheered up when I mentioned it wasn't all hearts and flowers.' Maddy observed.

'Meet me, erm... do you know The Persian Café?' Paige ignored the comment.

'Yeah I know it.'

'Five-thirty?'

'Sure.'


	4. A nice chat

All through the day Paige wondered whether she was making the right choice in meeting up with Madeline. After all, she was a friend of Prue's... actually that didn't seem entirely true and she was dying to find out why.

However she'd be in deep trouble if Piper found out.

Which was why she'd chosen a café on the other side of town, well away from anyone she knew and a table in the quietest corner... just in case.

She arrived five minutes early and waited until Maddy arrived dead on time. She spotted Paige, ordered a coffee and made her way over. 'Hi.'

'You're on time.' Paige said, wanting to break the ice but not really knowing how to go about it.

'You're early,' Maddy countered with a smile. 'But we're here to talk about Prue, right?'

Paige nodded. 'If you want to that is.'

Maddy shrugged. 'You never know, it might help me.'

'Why not start at the beginning?' Paige offered.

'It was about five years ago,' Maddy started. 'I'd had a bit of a rough time with a girlfriend, I was a mess. I went out for a walk one night, literally bumped into Prue, she seemed worse off than me.'

'How come?' Paige asked softly.

'Her friend, maybe I should say boyfriend, had just died. We didn't talk at first, just walked through the park together, I was glad of the company, I think she was too. When we finally did start talking we really let it out. She told me everything. She told me all about Andy, her sisters, her mother, the fact that she was a witch and I told her everything that had happened to me.'

'You just believed she was a witch?'

'Well, yeah,' Maddy answered. 'She tried to show me her power but she couldn't use it. Andy's death had screwed her up but she described everything she'd seen, all about her heritage, I couldn't believe she was lying.'

'What else did she tell you?' Paige questioned.

'Pretty much everything, she was so broken up I don't think it mattered. We talked for hours then we just sort of went our separate ways, no plans to meet up or anything.'

'But you did?'

'I started hanging around the park hoping she'd come back, I was infatuated with her really and one day we met again. She seemed to have got over her power fear so she showed me what she could do. I remember she borrowed a boy's ball and we played catch for hours, Prue using her telekinesis instead of hands.'

'That was pretty strange of Prue,' Paige said aloud. 'From what Phoebe's told me, she was always really careful about that.'

'They only saw what she wanted them to see,' Maddy explained. 'With me she was looser, happier, we got really friendly, met each other every day.'

'I'm having a bit of trouble understanding how you got from being friendly to being involved.'

'When I said I told her everything, that wasn't exactly true.' Maddy said sheepishly. 'I didn't tell her I was gay. One night we were round at my apartment talking, the lights were down, it was romantic, I got swept away and... I kissed her.'

'Bet she wasn't too happy.' Paige commented.

'Actually she got swept away too, we were making out for ten minutes before we both realised what we were doing. But... I dunno, she wasn't upset at all, she left but I knew she was coming back.'

'Wow,' Paige breathed. 'I never would've thought.'

'She didn't wanna tell anyone though,' Maddy said softly. 'I think she was scared of what her sisters would say and after a few months I got sick of it. I told her I was taking a job in England and I'd check in after five years, maybe we could give it another go. That's why I came round the other week, the five years was up.'

'I'm... sorry.' Paige said quietly. 'Maybe Prue just didn't wanna face their reactions.'

'I think it was just experimentation,' Maddy said. 'I... like I said, I was infatuated with her.'

'What about now?' Paige asked softly.

'I dunno... she's dead!' she answered. 'I don't suppose it really matters how I feel.'

'I didn't know Prue, I can't tell you what to feel.'

'I'll work it out,' Maddy smiled slightly. 'Why do you hate her?'

'I don't hate her,' Paige said then cringed at the sceptical look on Madeline's face; 'I just feel like I'm being compared to her all the time. I know she was their sister and the leader and all that but I'm a replacement for her.'

'They're bound to miss her.' Maddy argued patiently.

'I'm not saying they shouldn't but they don't think how what makes me feel!'

'Prue was a pretty big person to live up to.' Maddy said wistfully. 'Try not to worry about it.'

'Do you wanna take a walk?' Paige asked.

'Sure.'


	5. Walk in the park

'Did you love her?' Paige asked as they strolled through Golden Gate park.

'What?'

'Were you in love with her?' Paige repeated.

'I think I was more infatuated than anything.' Maddy said thoughtfully. 'Maybe it was because she was the first after I split up with Donna.'

'Look, erm... I just...' Paige stammered. 'Why... women?'

'How do I know I'm gay?' Maddy laughed.

'Well, yeah.' Paige said turning scarlet.

'Don't be embarrassed, Paige, it's a fair question,' she smiled. 'I guess I don't really know, I just... know.'

'That doesn't make a whole lot of sense.' Paige pointed out jokingly.

'Alright,' Madeline said. 'How do you know you're straight?'

Paige giggled nervously. 'I just do.'

'Are you seeing anyone at the moment?'

'I've just split up with someone,' she replied. 'Richard.'

'Why'd you split up?' Maddy asked quite innocently.

'He was involved in an evil feud a while back,' Paige explained, suddenly feeling her colour rise. 'He had to give up his powers, I couldn't start flaunting my magic in front of him.'

'So it was mutual?'

It had been more Richard's idea than hers but she wasn't about to admit that. 'Pretty much, yeah.'

'Haven't you ever fancied experimenting?' she asked.

'I'm not Prue.' Paige said forcefully.

'I wasn't saying you were,' Maddy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. 'I was just asking a question.'

'Like I said, I'm not Prue.'

'Why would that stop you experimenting with women?' Maddy asked.

Paige sighed. 'I don't wanna be anything like her.'

Maddy allowed them to start walking again. 'You're nothing like Prue from what I've seen.'

'You don't know me.' Paige pointed out.

'I guess not,' Maddy agreed. 'But I like you. If you were anything like Prue I probably wouldn't.'

'I thought you were infatuated with her?'

'That's not necessarily a good thing,' Maddy smiled. 'Infatuation's more a curse whereas liking someone for real is more three-dimensional, you accept their faults not cover them up.'

'That was very philosophical. 'Paige commented trying to remove her blush at the thought of Maddy with Prue.

'Was that a blush?' Maddy said with a grin. 'Now what would make Paige blush I wonder?'

'The thought of facing Piper and Phoebe after everything you've told me about Prue.' Paige lied smoothly.

'I guess you're not gonna tell them you met me?' Maddy said seriously.

'Listen,' Paige tried to lighten the mood slightly. 'Piper's a witch who can blow things up and she's pregnant, it's probably not a good idea to upset her too much right now.'

'That little boy was Piper's too? The one she was holding?'

'Wyatt.' Paige smiled. 'Half-witch, half-whitelighter, just like me.'

Maddy sat down on a bench, Paige hesitated then followed suit. A few minutes silence ensued until Maddy said; 'I didn't mean to embarrass you, Paige.'

'You didn't,' she assured her. 'It's just that Piper could appear at any moment, she'd blow you up without thinking about it.'

'Is it me she hates or the idea of Prue being gay?' Maddy asked.

'I think it's the idea of Prue not being perfect, not the fact that she had a relationship with a woman but maybe the fact that she didn't tell them.'

'She hated being the eldest, you know,' Maddy said. 'She just wanted to get away from all the problems.'

'She did... in the end.'

'Paige?' Maddy said tentatively.

'Yeah?'

'Are we going to be able to be friends?'

'Oh,' Paige hesitated. 'We don't really have much in common, I mean, I don't know if we have anything in common.'

'We could find that out.' Maddy suggested.

'And if my sisters found out they'd vanquish you.' Paige continued, trying to find a reason that wouldn't hurt the woman's feelings. 'I really don't want that.'

'And?' Maddy prompted.

'And I don't want another connection with Prue,' Paige admitted. 'I'm sorry.'

'If you change your mind,' she replied sadly taking a slip of paper from her pocket. 'Call me.'

Madeline thrust the paper in her hands then walked off without another word leaving Paige staring silently at the phone number.


	6. Calling all thrillseekers

A/N: I'm loving writing this, there's so much I could do here but... well, you know, so much to do, so little time. And, with that, I'll stop babbling.

Another week passed before Paige seriously considered calling Maddy. She had enjoyed talking, finding out about Prue from someone who didn't think the sun shone out of her backside had been nice.

But she was wary of being friends with someone who knew Prue, it'd be constant comparisons just like at the manor. And her sisters would blow a fuse if they found out.

Then again, she didn't have many friends and the thought of having a friend who knew all about the witchy stuff was very appealing.

So she threw caution to the wind, rang Maddy and arranged a meeting in the park where they'd taken their walk together.

Maddy was already waiting when she got there. 'I was starting to think you'd never ring.'

'Been waiting by the phone?' Paige joked awkwardly.

'Something like that.' Maddy smiled. 'How've you been?'

'Fine, I guess,' Paige said. 'Everything's been a bit strained since...'

'Since I turned up?' Maddy finished helpfully.

'They're planning to vanquish you on sight,' Paige confided. 'It's not good for Piper to be stressed.'

'I never meant to start a family war.' Maddy said.

'You didn't,' Paige insisted. 'Prue did this, not you.'

'Why did you change your mind about being friends with me?'

Paige suppressed a blush. 'A girl's gotta have friends, right?'

'Especially friends who know the big secret, right?' Maddy smiled.

Paige nodded. 'It's just nice to be able to talk freely, you know?'

'What about the Prue connection? Doesn't that still worry you?'

'Just don't treat me like I'm Prue,' Paige warned. 'I'm not.'

'I know.'

'Are you sure we should be here?' Maddy asked taking yet another nervous glance around the attic.

'It'll be fine,' Paige flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. 'I just thought you might wanna see the Book.'

'I know,' Maddy said. 'But what if your sisters come back?'

'Piper's taken Wyatt out for the day, Phoebe's at work, there's no one home.'

A door slamming downstairs contradicted her immediately.

'Oh, no!' Maddy hissed. 'I'm gonna die.'

'No, you're not.' Paige took her hand and pulled her to the door only to hear footsteps on the attic stairs. 'Er... let's orb.'

Madeline fell onto the bed when the pair materialised, Paige kneeled by her side. 'Are you alright?'

'I j... just haven't got used to orbing yet.' Maddy whispered weakly.

She really didn't look good, Paige observed. She was deathly pale, she actually reminded her a picture she'd just seen in the Book of a banshee. 'Er... you really don't look great.'

'I'm fine,' Maddy took a few deep breaths and sat up. 'Really, I am.'

Paige wasn't convinced and pressed the back of her hand to Maddy's forehead- she was burning up. 'You're sweating.'

'I think maybe I was scared of getting caught.' Maddy smiled shakily.

'We weren't really doing anything wrong.'

'I don't think Piper would have seen it like that.' Maddy said with a hint of shyness that the situation really didn't merit. After all, it was just a forbidden friendship not a forbidden... love or anything.

Suddenly Paige felt very shy herself. 'It's dangerous for you to be here, I was stupid to bring you. I'm putting you in danger just cos I'm lonely, I shouldn't be doing that to you.'

'Paige,' Maddy laughed patiently. 'You're babbling, why are you babbling?'

Paige stood and walked over to the window. 'I'm not babbling.'

'I admit I don't really know you but I know when someone's babbling.' Maddy said. 'Maybe I better go.'

'No!' Paige turned back. I don't want you to go.'

The two women descended into silence as they locked eyes and stared each other out. Paige wondered what was going on in Maddy's head, she wasn't sure about the thoughts swirling around in her own mind so how was she supposed to figure out what Maddy was thinking?

'I really better go.' Maddy said awkwardly. 'Maybe you could orb me? I don't wanna run into Piper or anything.'

Paige smiled weakly and took her hand, ignoring the unknown emotion shooting through her body and orbed her to a secluded park of the park and orbing back home instantly.

She was going to have to be careful around Maddy now. Being friends was one thing, being... best friends was quite another.


	7. Cookies

A/N: Really glad people are liking this, I'm loving experimenting with Paige, it's stopping me revising for my last exam! Please keep reading!

A demonic attack the next day took her mind off Madeline if only for a moment or two.

Paige got a call at her latest temp job saying an upper-level demon had attacked but it was alright, they had a potion but they needed her to bless it.

'Okay, I'm here.' Paige said after she orbed into the attic to find Phoebe and Piper waiting for her with a potion bottle which Phoebe handed to her.

'We need a drop of your blood then you say the spell.' she explained briefly.

Paige inwardly sighed at this new-found gap between her and her sisters, it had been the same in the three weeks since Maddy had first appeared. 'Yes, Captain.'

This was ridiculous. If she was gonna to be alienated from her family she may as well do something to deserve it. So she would meet Maddy again and play it as dangerous as she could. What was the fun otherwise?

'When you said you wanted to play it dangerous, I didn't think I'd be sitting in your kitchen making cookies!' Maddy said passing Paige an oven glove.

'It is pretty dangerous, letting me make food.' Paige replied.

'That's not what I meant, Paige!' Maddy said. 'What if your sisters come back?'

'Then we can orb.' Paige answered as she pulled the choc-chip cookies out of the oven. They were slightly- okay, very- black. 'This is why Piper's the chef and not me.'

'I think they look... tasty. They're nice and crispy.' Maddy said trying to suppress a smile.

'How about I let them cool then I get the chisel out?' Paige offered.

'Sounds good to me.' Maddy pulled herself up as Paige linked arms with her and led her to the sunroom.

'Have you got yourself a job yet?' Paige asked when they were seated.

'There's no rush,' Maddy said. 'I'm living on my inheritance anyway.'

'Yeah.' Paige said as she remembered the chat earlier in the day when Maddy had explained all about her grandmother dying and her being the sole beneficiary.

'Er... Paige?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think we could go upstairs?' Maddy asked. 'I'm scared of Piper coming back.'

'Sure.' Paige smiled and the women made their way up to her bedroom.

Once there the tension between them seemed to rocket as Paige let her mind and eyes wander over the possibilities that Madeline offered. The par were sat cross-legged on Paige's bed, facing each other, knees touching. Paige was close enough to smell the sweet fragrance of Maddy's hair, a mixture between lavender and rose, it took all of her self-restraint not to reach out and touch it.

'Paige?' Maddy said quietly. 'Are we... thinking the same thing?'

'Probably.' Paige smiled weakly.

'And...?' she prompted.

'I don't know. This isn't what I wanted a few weeks ago.'

Maddy reached her hand out to stroke Paige's face. 'You can't deny it's happening though.'

'But why?'

Maddy gently leaned towards her bringing their lips together. 'Who knows?'

What was it about the forbidden fruit that made it so appealing? Yet it was appealing, very appealing and she didn't want to spend her life feeling sorry for not kissing Maddy again.

So she brought her face close to Maddy's stopping when their lips were less than an inch apart. Slowly she let them meet, feeling a unique jubilation at the softness of the kiss.

When they pulled back Maddy joked lightly; 'If Piper hated me before, she's gonna detest me now.'

'It's lucky Piper doesn't have to know.' Paige said, very thankful of that fact herself.

'No,' Maddy smiled. 'She doesn't, does she?'


	8. Evening meeting

A/N: I bow to my reviewers. All hail mighty reviewers. I'm gonna be quiet now.

The next Paige awoke with thoughts of Maddy. The beautiful, funny Maddy who had kissed her for hours with such sweetness and softness only pulling away when the sound chattering voices had floated up the stairs and Paige had reluctantly orbed her home.

They'd made arrangements to meet up tonight, Paige recalled with delight, Maddy was meeting her in the park after she'd finished setting up at the club for Piper.

Roll on the evening!

Yet the evening to take forever to happen. The sun finally started its descent though and Paige made her way to the their now special spot in the park to find Maddy already waiting for her. She felt a sharp tingle as she realised she wasn't sure how she was supposed to greet her... greet her girlfriend.

A quick kiss was the norm but they were two women! Not that there was anything wrong with her having a girlfriend, she was enjoying having a girlfriend but... Friends kissed each other so she went for it, sat down next to her 'special friend' and gave her a peck on the lips.

'You weren't sure about that, were you?' Maddy smiled knowingly.

'What tipped you off?' Paige joked. 'The darting eyes or the sweaty palms?'

'Pretty much both.' Maddy grinned. 'Is there anyone in at home?'

'Er... kinda,' Paige admitted. 'But there's nothing to stop us orbing in undetected.'

'What are we waiting for?'

'I'm glad this door locks.' Paige giggled as she turned the key and moved back onto the bed next to Maddy.

'So am I, I'm not keen on being vanquished today.'

'I'll have to tell them sometime, won't I?' Paige said.

'Preferably when I'm not around.' Maddy teased.

'I wouldn't put it past Piper to try and vanquish me,' Paige sighed. 'She hit me after I saved you that first day.'

'She what?!'

'It wasn't that big a deal.' Paige shrugged.

'I think you were better off being an only child.' Maddy said with contempt.

'Don't blame Phoebe and Piper, they only mistrust you cos Prue wasn't honest.'

'I'm sure she had her reasons.' Maddy said fairly.

Wait, she was standing up for Prue?! 'I'm sure she did, like not wanting to be branded a freak.'

'A freak?' she repeated. 'Is that what you think you are?'

'I wasn't talking about me,' Paige amended. 'I was talking about Prue.'

'Why are we talking about her?'

'I dunno.'

'I know what you think, Paige, and you're wrong,' Maddy said quietly. 'When I'm with you I'm not thinking about Prue, comparing you or whatever else you think.'

'It's not like I wanted to be with the girl my dead sister dated.' Paige protested.

'Then why are you?'

'Because I love you!' Paige burst out. 'I mean... what the hell, I do love you.'

'I love you too, Paige,' Maddy smiled and kissed her gently. 'Don't you just want a secret romance?'

'Like Romeo and Juliet?'

'More like Juliet and Juliet,' Maddy said. 'If you're alright with that.'

'I'm more than alright with that.' Paige confirmed with a smile.

Maddy arched an eyebrow. 'Really? I think I'm gonna have to take advantage of you, Miss Matthews.'

'Anytime.'

'Maybe I'll just have to keep you waiting then.' Maddy teased.

'Don't you dare!' Paige laughed reaching out for Maddy but she pulled out of her reach. 'Hey!'

'You'll have to keep your temper, Paige.' Maddy said in mock-seriousness.

Mmm, really? With one movement Paige had jumped over and pinned her to the bed. 'I can be pretty evil sometime, you know?'

'Really?'

Paige was about to reply when another voice cut in from the doorway. 'Paige?!'


	9. Close shave

A/N: See? Nothing really to worry about. Had you worried though.

'Chris!' Paige said jumped up. 'Have you gotta orb in like that?'

Her nephew was staring at Maddy. 'This is new.'

Paige glanced at Maddy who looked like she was preparing to be vanquished. 'It is, kinda.'

Chris turned to the door, unlocking it quickly. 'I've gotta tell Mom.'

'No, wait! You can't.'

'Why not?'

'They er... don't approve.' Paige said truthfully.

'How they not approve if they don't know?' Chris asked.

'It's complicated.' Paige stalled.

'Tell me.' he said

'Um...' What choice did she have? 'This is Madeline.'

'Hi.' Chris flashed his best smile which visibly calmed Maddy who nodded slightly.

'Maddy used to... date Prue.' Paige continued.

'Prue?!'

'Yeah,' Paige cringed at the look on his face. 'Piper doesn't believe her but... well, I do.'

'Obviously,' he grinned. 'I guess Mom and Phoebe wouldn't like the idea?'

'She thinks Prue was a saint.' Paige said in contempt.

'We both know she wasn't,' Chris said. 'But... is this what you really want, Paige?'

'Yes, it is.' Paige said firmly. 'You're not gonna tell Piper are you?'

'Is it gonna stop you protecting Wyatt?' he asked.

'No.' Paige lied well aware that the division already between her and her sisters could be putting Wyatt at risk anyway. That was something she was going to have to remedy, for Wyatt's sake.

'Alright,' Chris nodded. 'I would tell her but if it starts to affect Wyatt then I'll have to.'

'It won't,' Paige assured him. 'Now, can you go away?'

A small smile twitched at his lips. 'Of course, Aunty Paige.'

'Go...' Paige shooed him out of the room. 'Go.'

Maddy took a deep breath. 'Am I still alive?'

Paige laughed softly. 'All Chris cares about is protecting Wyatt, he'd probably only care if I was seeing a demon.'

'Whereas Piper would prefer you to seeing a demon?' Maddy asked.

'At least she's had experience of sisters dating demons, she'd know what to do.'

'I could convert if it'd help.' Maddy offered with a twinkling smile.

'Don't you dare,' Paige warned. 'I'm happy with you the way you are.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Maddy said. 'But it sounded like you're just putting up with me.'

'Oh, I am,' she assured her. 'But I can't put up with this babbling any more.'

'Guess I'll have to find something else to do with my mouth.' Maddy said suggestively.

'Really?'

A few hours later the sun had set over the Halliwell manor and Paige's room was in complete darkness.

Paige lay on her side watching Maddy snooze peacefully. The house was quiet, Piper was supposedly staying in with Wyatt and Phoebe wasn't supposed to have plans but if they were in they were being really quiet.

Hopefully Chris would keep his promise, he should do, after all, she had kept his little secret about being Piper's son.

But her sisters would find out eventually, they'd have to if she was serious about Maddy. And... well, she was. It was strange though, the fact that she was dating a woman didn't worry her, just the fact she was dating again so soon after Richard, she'd thought she'd spend a little time getting over him first.

Still, you couldn't choose who you fell in love with. If you could maybe this wasn't who she would have chosen but there was no way she was about to lose her.

So when she finally got around to telling Piper she'd do it in a padded room when Piper was securely tied to a chair.

But until then...


	10. Serious thinking

A/N: This isn't the end, honest! And I will try to update a little more, having comp difficulties at the mo. Anyway, enjoy!

Paige wandered downstairs early the next morning leaving Maddy sleeping peacefully in her bed. Piper was in the kitchen giving Wyatt his breakfast while Phoebe was eating cereal over at the table. The sisters seemed to share a significant glance when Paige walked in.

'Morning, Paige,' Phoebe said chirpily.

'Erm... morning,' Paige replied, unsure of how to take this change in mood from her sister. Phoebe had been rather distant with her lately, as much as Piper had been.

'Paige,' Phoebe started apprehensively. 'We wanted to apologise about the last few weeks, we shouldn't have treated you the way we did.'

'Yeah,' Piper added. 'You didn't know Prue like we did but that was no reason to... blank you out.'

Paige was stunned to say the least. Her sisters were forgiving her but they were forgiving her when they didn't know who was asleep in her bed. That wasn't forgiveness, that was just ignorance. 'Maybe I've done enough.'

'What do you mean?' Piper questioned pushing another spoonful of mush into Wyatt's mouth.

This was her chance to be honest, tell them the truth, something Prue hadn't done. Such a perfect opportunity but... she couldn't do it. 'Nothing, I'm sorry too.'

'You haven't heard anything from that Madeline have you?' Phoebe asked.

'Why would I?' Paige bluffed smoothly.

Phoebe shrugged. 'You saved her from us.'

'Not that there was anything to save her from,' Piper put in hurriedly. 'Like you said, being a liar didn't make her a demon.'

'If she did contact you, you'd tell you, right?' Phoebe questioned.

'Sure,' Paige replied with a pang of guilt.

* * *

After twenty minutes of small talk with her sisters (something she had really missed), Paige made her way back upstairs to find Maddy just waking up. 'Morning.'

'Morning,' Maddy yawned. 'Where've you been?'

'Saying good morning to my little nephew,' Paige lied falling onto the bed next to Maddy. 'He misses me if I don't.'

'Couldn't have that,' Maddy smiled. 'Is Piper down there?'

'Yeah, didn't talk to me though.'

Maddy patted her arm sympathetically. 'She'll come around.'

Another pang of guilt swept through her at the continuous lying but, at the moment, it was the easiest thing to do. 'Yeah, I know she will.'

'Are you working today?'

'Nope,' Paige smiled. 'I'm all yours.'

'Funny you should say that,' Maddy said. 'I was thinking maybe we could get out of the city, go for a drive maybe.'

'Sounds great to me.'

* * *

They were about an hour out of San Francisco when Paige pulled her car off the road onto a little dirt path.

'Why have we stopped?' Maddy asked curiously.

Paige turned to her. 'I haven't had a family since I was a teenager, they mean the world to me.'

'I know that.'

'What I'm trying to say is...' Paige hesitated, sure that Madeline would take this the wrong way.

'Go on,' she prompted.

'I can't tell them,' Paige finished quietly. 'I wish I could do what Prue couldn't but I can't.'

'And we're back to Prue,' Maddy said softly.

'She'll always be with us, whether we like it or not,' Paige reasoned.

'Well I've told you I'm not comparing you,' Maddy replied. 'The situation with Prue was completely different, she wouldn't have been blown up if she'd told them the truth. It's her fault you can't tell them.'

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'Are you sure Chris won't spill the beans?' Maddy countered. 'He is Piper's son after all.'

'If he knows what's good for him, he'll listen to his Aunt Paige,' she answered with a smile.

'What'll happen to big Chris when little Chris comes along?' Maddy asked idly stroking Paige's knee.

'No idea,' Paige shrugged. 'When Piper went back to the past, they could exist but they didn't have their powers.'

'They went back to the past?'

'Yeah,' Paige confirmed. 'There was a warlock, Nicolas, they had to go back and stop mom making a deal with him.'

'I think Prue told me about that,' Maddy said thoughtfully. 'They had to kidnap themselves, right?'

'Mmm, very strange,' Paige smiled. 'But it probably means Chris'll still exist, he'll just be powerless.'

'Bit of bad luck for a Whitelighter,' Maddy commented.

'We'll work it out, maybe we can bind baby Chris then unbind big Chris, I dunno.'

'Weird situation though.'

'You get used to 'em,' Paige said. 'I've had to deal with everything from leprechaun to the Demon of Fear.'

'Barbus?'

God, it was so refreshing to talk to someone who knew everything. 'Yeah, Barbus.'


	11. Beach babes

A/N: It had to happen, didn't it?

Four months, who could keep a relationship secret for four months? Apparently Paige could.

Piper was very pregnant, Leo was still in the dark about it, Phoebe was still searching for the man of her dreams, Wyatt was safe, Chris was alright and Maddy... she was great.

Everything was fantastic.

* * *

'Good morning,' Paige sang as she walked into the kitchen.

'Hi,' Piper grinned. 'You're happy.'

'It's a great day,' Paige replied twirling around Phoebe and patting Wyatt on the head.

Phoebe exchanged a quizzical look with Piper. 'It's Monday.'

'So?' Paige danced to the fridge and poured herself some juice. 'I've gotta go.'

'Go?' Piper repeated. 'You've only just got up!'

'I'm meeting someone,' Paige smiled.

'Your mystery someone?' Phoebe asked.

'Mmm, wouldn't you like to know?'

* * *

Paige orbed over to Maddy's apartment, greeting her with a kiss.

'Good morning to you too,' Maddy grinned. 'You're in a good mood.'

'I knew I was seeing you,' Paige answered. 'And I thought maybe we could take a little trip to the beach.'

Maddy took her by the waist. 'You're full of good ideas.'

'I know.'

'Piper hasn't gone into labour yet then?' Maddy questioned.

'If all Chris says is right, tomorrow's the day.'

'He can pinpoint it?'

'He thinks he can,' Paige smiled. 'He's probably wrong.'

'So,' Maddy kissed her. 'Got anything special planned for the beach?'

'A picnic box packed in my bedroom?' Paige offered.

'With salami?'

'Of course.'

'And no demon attacks?'

'None in the diary ,no,' Paige grinned. 'I told them to stay away.'

'What are we waiting for?'

* * *

Paige ran her finger along Maddy's back as she lay sun-bathing in the quiet little alcove she'd especially for the occasion.

'That tickles!' Maddy complained squirming under the light touch.

'It's meant to,' Paige replied.

'Two can play at that game,' Maddy countered leaping towards her. The pair rolled happily down into the sea finishing up almost completely submerged enjoying a long kiss.

There was a sparkle of lights back on the beach, Paige pulled herself up to find Chris there... with Phoebe and Piper.

Maddy couldn't move, Paige's body weight was crushing her down so instead she just shut her eyes and hoped it's go away.

Paige watched Chris' face go bright pink, Piper and Phoebe weren't moving, just staring. After a moment of hesitation Paige stood up, dragging Maddy up too. 'Hi guys, what you doing here?'

When her sisters didn't answer Chris put in; 'Demon attack, need you to say a spell.'

'Sure,' Paige said nervously.

'Madeline?!' Piper finally said. 'Your mystery someone is the liar we told you to vanquish on sight?!'

'I'm not gonna apologise,' Paige said defiantly. 'I'm not sorry I'm seeing Maddy, maybe I shouldn't have lied but...'

'How long?' Phoebe asked quietly.

'Four months,' Paige admitted gripping Maddy's hand.

'Right,' Phoebe nodded. 'So were you ever gonna tell us?'

'Eventually.'

Piper looked at her youngest sister then to Madeline. 'What was this, a pathetic attempt to hurt us?'

'Of course not!'

'Then what?'

'This wasn't a silly fling, Piper,' Paige struggled. 'I... we...'

'We're in love,' Maddy put in quite bravely.

'Love?!' Piper snorted. 'You might not be a demon but you're a lying bitch.'

'How could you fall for that, Paige?' Phoebe questioned patronizingly. 'We told you she was lying.'

'Except she wasn't!' Paige argued. 'Prue did have a relationship with Maddy, back when Andy had just died.'

'Demons!' Chris shouted and the sisters temporarily forgot about their dispute, turning to find themselves face-to-face with a pair of scaly demons. 'Paige, the spell.'

'Maddy, get back!' Paige shouted as the demons turned on the mortal. 'You want us, not her.'

'They're Loveless Demons,' Chris explained hastily. 'They feed off strong feelings of love.'

Paige barely had time to shoot a triumphant look towards her sisters when one of the demons shot a light out of its hands.

She didn't think.

The only thing on her mind was an overwhelming urge to protect Madeline, nothing else mattered.

She pushed herself forward, between the demons and Maddy, barely registering the pain zip through her as the beam of light touched her skin.

'She was unconscious within seconds.


	12. Talking time

A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while. Holiday and all that, meant to out something up before I went but I ran out of time, very sorry. And sorry about the cliffhanger... may as well add a sorry for breathing here too.

Maddy watched in horror as Paige leapt in front of her taking the beam of light directly into her body. Piper flicked her hands and froze the demon leaving the sisters, Chris and Maddy unfrozen.

'Paige!' Phoebe screamed as she ran over falling next to her unconscious sister at the same time as Madeline. 'You keep away from her.'

Maddy ignored the comment and checked Paige's pulse. 'She's still breathing.'

Phoebe looked to Piper. 'We have to call Leo.'

'We can't.'

'We have to!' Phoebe insisted. 'She'll die!'

Piper bit her lip. 'Leo!'

The Elder appeared and, seeing the lifeless body, crouched down straight away, he didn't even look at his ex-wife, he just rested his healing hands on Paige.

* * *

Paige felt her body slowly warm and her eyes fluttered open. 'Maddy?'

'I'm here,' she answered and Paige became aware of the hand on her forehead. She managed to focus her eyes and saw Leo in full Elder-gear crouching above her with Maddy and Phoebe next to him.

'Are you okay?' Leo asked gently.

'The demons...' Paige whispered.

'Oh, yeah,' Phoebe said. 'Piper, come here.'

Piper stepped hesitantly forward, Leo stood and spotted her... bump and all. 'Piper?!'

'Not now, Leo,' Piper grimaced helping Maddy pull Paige to her feet.

'But you're pregnant!'

'Leo!' Phoebe shouted. 'Shut up a minute.'

Phoebe held a small slip of paper in front of Paige's eyes and she struggled to focus on it. 'I...'

'Come on, Paige,' Piper insisted.

'Loveless Demons we vanquish thee, take your hate, so let it be,' Paige said with her sisters and the demons exploded into a thousand pieces.

Paige pulled away from Piper and threw herself into Maddy's arms. 'I love you.'

'Will someone please tell me what's going on?' Leo implored.

'Let's go home,' Piper sighed. 'Paige, are you alright to orb?'

'Yeah,' Paige answered taking hold of the picnic basket and Madeline tightly.

* * *

When the group materialised in the living room at the manor, everyone was silent, no one really knew what to say.

Leo was obviously struggling with Piper's pregnancy shock while Chris was standing next to his mother nervously. Maddy seemed to be trying to break Paige's fingers while Phoebe continued to stare at her.

'Is it mine?' Leo asked finally.

'What?!' Chris said incredulously.

'Is it his?!' Leo questioned his ex-wife.

'No!' Chris and Piper said with simultaneous disgust.

'Then what?'

'It's yours, alright?' Piper said.

'Why didn't you tell me? I've got a right to know.'

Chris snorted. 'You haven't got a right to anything.'

Leo turned on him angrily. 'This has nothing to do with you.'

'It has actually,' Chris replied. 'More than you'd think.'

'What?'

Piper grimaced. 'Leo, meet your son Chris.'

Paige suddenly knew she was intruding. 'Come on,' she whispered to Maddy and led her up the stair into the bedroom.

Once there Paige slumped down onto the bed pulling Maddy down next to her. 'I didn't have that one in my day planner.'

'I know,' Maddy sighed. 'That wasn't a good way for them to find out, or for Leo to find out about Chris.'

'At least it take the heat off us,' Paige commented.

'No such luck,' Phoebe said from the doorway.

'Phoebe, hi,' Paige said. 'You remember Madeline?'

'How could I forget?'

'I do love her,' Paige said glancing at her girlfriend. 'I'm sorry if you can't deal with that.'

'I might have been able to deal with it if you'd told me from the start,' she pointed out.

'Oh, come on, Phoebe!' Paige snorted. 'You know as well as I do that Piper would've killed her.'

'So it was better to lie to us?' she asked.

'Yes!' Paige answered. 'You don't believe her, I do. Not just that, she means everything to me.'

Phoebe turned to Madeline. 'Why are you doing this?'

'I'm not working my way through the family, Phoebe, you've no need to worry.'

'What I'm worried about is my sister getting involved with a liar,' Phoebe spat.

'Are you sure it's not because she's dating a woman?' Maddy questioned sharply.

'No!' Phoebe answered instantly. 'She could be dating a demon and I wouldn't mind if I knew she was alright.'

'I think,' Paige said slowly. 'It's time you heard the truth about Prue.'


	13. Thinking time

A/N: And I'm back. Hopefully updates a bit more regularly now I've nothing else to do. Hope you like it.

Maddy told Phoebe the same tale as she'd told Paige all those months ago. Paige watched her sister piece together the jigsaw and finally realise there was no explanation apart from that this was the truth.

'Why didn't she tell us?' Phoebe asked tearfully when Maddy had finished.

Maddy shrugged. 'Maybe she didn't think you'd handle it very well.'

'But we're her sisters!'

'You didn't take the news about Maddy and I too well,' Paige reasoned.

'But that's because all I saw was my sister with a liar,' Phoebe argued. 'I'd have been there for Prue.'

'The thing about Prue was that she worried too much,' Maddy smiled wistfully. 'She couldn't pass over any of the responsibility to you or Piper but she couldn't live with it.'

'Andy's death really shook her up,' Phoebe recalled grimly. 'I guess we didn't realise how much.'

Paige was starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation, all this talking about Prue was unnerving. It reminded her of everything Prue and Maddy had shared, made her feel second best again.

Which was ridiculous really because Paige's relationship with Maddy was much more equal than their's- Maddy had been infatuated with Prue but she was in love with Paige.

Wasn't she?

No, of course she was. All the time they'd spent with each other over the last few months had proved that. But she never once pressed Paige to tell her family like she had with Prue, not once. What did that mean?

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and more than a little anxious, she orbed into the attic, just needing a bit of space but knowing Pheebs and Maddy would find it more than a little suspicious.

'I need someone to talk to,' she muttered quietly.

'Will I do?' Piper asked from the doorway.

'Piper, what are you doing here? What about Chris and Leo?'

'Yeah,' Piper cringed. 'They're having a father-son chat.'

'Oh.'

'So... this Madeline...' Piper prompted.

'Is my girlfriend,' Paige confirmed.

'Right. And are you happy?' she asked carefully.

'Right now? No.'

'Why not?' Piper queried. 'Cos if she's upset you I really will blow her up.'

'I can't talk to you about it,' Paige grimaced.

'I've got past the anger stage, I'm just concerned, that's all.'

'I can trust Maddy, honest,' Paige insisted.

'Then what's the problem?'

'I can't...' Paige stammered.

Piper sighed. 'If it's about Prue, I'm willing to listen.'

'Really?'

'Let's just say I've had to do this elder sister thing for a while now,' she smiled. 'And I can understand Prue wanting a bit of a secret life, sometimes I wish I had one.'

'You believe me now then?' Paige asked.

'I think I always did, I just didn't want to.'

'That's nice to know.'

'So, what's up?'

'Maddy's downstairs having a nice chat with Phoebe about all of Prue's good points.'

'Ah,' Piper said. 'And you're feeling second best?'

'Something like that,' Paige admitted. 'I know it sounds awful but...'

'It doesn't sound awful,' Piper interrupted. 'It sounds natural. No one wants to hear all about ex's, it's messy.'

'I love her, Piper,' Paige sighed. 'I knew from the start. When she knocked on the door I thought... well, I don't know what I thought but I liked her. When I found out she knew Prue I thought 'no chance'. I didn't wanna get involved with her, not even to be friends and I knew I wanted to be more than that.'

'How did you meet up?' Piper asked curiously. 'Only I was wondering.'

'Erm... she wanted to know how Prue died and who I was, she told me everything about their time together. I knew I was falling for her and I'm there listening to her talk about the first time she kissed my dead sister! I felt so sick it was unbelievable. But she gave me my number and I called her when I calmed down a bit. I didn't tell you cos I thought you might banish me or something.'

'Yeah,' Piper grinned. 'I mighta.'

'Every time I look at her I fall for her all over again,' Paige struggled to explain. 'I'd do anything or her.'

'Like jumping in front of a demonic light?'

'That was pretty stupid wasn't it?' Paige smiled sheepishly.

'Yeah, it was,' Piper agreed. 'You nearly sent me into labour.'

'Pipe?' Paige hesitantly said. 'Can I carry on seeing her?'

Piper laughed. 'I'm not your keeper, Paige.'

'No, but you're my sister and I'd like your blessing.'

'Then you got it,' Piper said with a smile. 'Now, I better go see if my guys have worked things out yet.'

'Thanks, Piper.'

'Talk to her,' Piper advised. 'Before you lose her.'


	14. Halliwell lives

A/N: Alright, this is kinda coming to an end soon, think I've run to the end of this one. I like it though. I'm babbling.

'This is where you've got to,' Maddy smiled as she walked into te attic a few minutes after Piper's departure. 'You scared us a bit with the orbing thing.'

'Sorry,' Paige answered shortly.

'We talked Phoebe round.'

'That's good.'

'Okay, Paige. What's wrong?' Maddy strode over and gripped her waist. 'Tell me.'

'I'm surprised they took it so well,' Paige lied.

'And?'

'And I'm glad they did.'

'And?'

'If Prue came back now would you chose her over me?'

'Number one point, that won't happen,' Maddy said. 'And number two point, I'm in love with you. I wasn't in love with her.'

'Oh.'

'Is that what was worrying you?' Maddy asked. 'You still have issues over her don't you?'

Paige shook her head. 'No, I have issues with you. I don't wanna lose you but I don't wanna be second best.'

'You were never second best, Paige,' she replied softly caressing her cheek. 'I've never thought that.'

'I'm being stupid, aren't I?'

'A bit but that's why I love you.'

Paige wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly, blocking out everything in the world apart from them. It had been something she'd found really useful in the early days when they were being really careful.

Maddy pulled back first. 'I think we should go back to mine.'

'Really, why?'

'Do you want to stay here with Leo and Chris like they are?'

'Good point.'

* * *

'Paige, wake up!'

Mmm, she was being shaken awake and that wasn't Maddy's voice. 'What?' she asked groggily.

'It's Piper, she's in labour.'

Her eyes snapped open and there was Maddy with Chris and Phoebe... and she was naked under the sheets! 'We'll be there in a minute.'

'Yeah,' Phoebe smiled. 'Sorry to disturb and all but it's kinda an emergency.'

'Who's with her now?'

'Leo,' Phoebe answered quickly. 'But they're still biting each others head off.'

'I'll get dressed and I'll be right there,' Paige told them. They made no attempt to move. 'Go on, shoo!'

Ten minutes later Paige orbed herself and Maddy into Piper's bedroom at the manor. The little group of Leo, Chris and Phoebe were already there while Piper was looking very agitated... and very sweaty.

'Hi,' Paige said. 'How you feeling?'

'Like crap,' Piper hissed. 'He,' she pointed at big Chris. 'Didn't wanna wait for his mommy to get to a hospital.'

'It's not my fault!' Chris protested.

'Like hell it isn't! Can someone do something?'

'Like what?' Leo asked.

'Orb me to a hospital!'

'And risk exposure?' Leo argued. 'That'd be stupid.'

Maddy hesitantly stepped forward. 'I'm no expert or anything but I used to help out a midwife.'

'Get her over here!' Piper insisted.

Maddy nervously stepped over. 'You need to relax.'

'I am relaxed!'

'Maybe you'd feel better if your baby wasn't watching, hmm?' she asked with a smile.

'You think I wanna watch this?' Chris squirmed. 'I'm here out of duty!'

'Go do your duty in the hallway,' Maddy insisted. 'Anyone else you don't want here, Piper?'

Piper bit her lip. 'Leo, can you go please?'

'What?!' he exploded. 'I'm the father!'

'I know that, Leo,' Maddy smiled. 'Go outside and talk to him.'

Paige watched in admiration as her girlfriend shooed the men out and then fluffed up Piper's pillows. It was brave of her considering Piper had wanted to kill her not so long ago but she seemed fine.

'What now?' Phoebe asked.

'Now?' Maddy said. 'We let Piper set the pace.'


	15. Baby love

A/N: Ah, the end! A load of thanks must go out to all my loyal readers, I know I haven't updated this as often as I should have but you stuck with me so... thanks!

'Chris!' Paige burst breathlessly out of Piper's bedroom. 'I'm happy to declare you've been born.'

'How's Piper?' asked Leo quickly.

'She's fine,' Paige assured him. 'Just tired.'

'Can I see them?' Chris asked.

'Sure,' Paige answered then added as Leo stepped forward; 'No, not you.'

'Oh, come on!'

'Sorry, Leo.'

* * *

An hour later Paige collapsed on her bed. It had been a long day, Maddy was still tending to little Chris while Piper and Leo were arguing with big Chris refereeing. Quite the happy family.

'Hey,' Phoebe knocked quietly on the open door.

'Is everything okay?' Paige asked immediately.

'Yeah,' Phoebe cringed. 'Leo still thinks he had a right to know and Chris is rocking himself to sleep. That sounds so weird!'

'Nothing about this family's normal,' Paige smiled wistfully. 'How's Maddy holding up?'

'Really well, actually,' Phoebe answered. 'We were wrong about her.'

'Really wrong,' Paige confirmed.

'A thousand apologies!' Phoebe laughed. 'Forgive me?'

'I suppose so,' she sighed heavily. 'Just don't try to vanquish my girlfriend again, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Glad to hear it,' Maddy yawned appearing behind Phoebe. 'I thought maybe you could calm Leo down, Piper just blew up a vase.'

'Sure,' Phoebe answered and turned back towards Piper's room. Maddy dropped on the bed beside Paige.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, fine,' Maddy replied. 'I just brought a life into the world while the twenty-three year-old version of him was outside the door. It's just a bit... creepy, that's all.'

'Welcome to my world.'

Maddy snuggled up to her. 'I'm glad I'm in it.'

'Me too.'

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly, Paige and Maddy joined the rest of the family in Piper's bedroom. Paige marvelled at how quickly they'd accepted Maddy into the fold, she felt rather guilty for not telling them before but... well, it had all worked out anyway.

After several hours of heated discussion through the night, Piper and Leo seemed to have worked something out and looked happy.

'He's so cute,' Phoebe prodded the baby.

'Thanks,' Chris answered automatically.

Leo laughed. 'This is complicated.'

'Yeah,' Piper smiled.

Phoebe moved over with Wyatt in her arms. 'Wyatt, how do you like your little brother?'

Wyatt took one look at baby Chris and burst out crying.

'Huh,' Piper said.

'Nothing changes,' Chris muttered.

Paige exchanged a glance with Maddy before saying; 'To be honest Chris, we felt the same when we first saw you.'

'Hey! That's my son you're talking about,' Piper complained lightly.

'Yeah,' Phoebe said. 'But to be fair...'

Chris looked around the room. 'Real nice, guys.'

Paige laughed along with the rest, watching Maddy revel in the whole family-unit thing. She looked happy, everyone looked happy.

Which was unusual in itself because there was always a demon dropping in, a spell gone awry, an argument breaking out. For the Halliwell household to be perfectly happy there had to be something pretty amazing about. Taking a look at the adult Chris she knew that he was pretty damn amazing.

Maddy's hand flashed in front of her eyes. 'Paige?'

'Huh?'

'You spaced out,' Piper explained. 'You alright?'

'I'm just... thinking, that's all.'

'That's new,' Phoebe quipped.

Paige pulled a face at her sister. 'No, it's nothing.'

'Tell me,' Maddy implored.

.No chance.'

Leo laughed. 'I think you're outnumbered here, Paige.'

'Alright, alright,' Paige said. 'I was thinking how happy we all are.'

The room fell quiet then Maddy spoke up; 'That's pretty deep for this time on a morning.'

Everyone burst out laughing and Paige felt... she felt like she was finally in the right place. And one thing was for sure- it was going to be an interesting future.


End file.
